


Still no tea

by RoseMaryImagination



Series: Oc-Inserts Series [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, John Is So Done, Sherlock Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseMaryImagination/pseuds/RoseMaryImagination
Summary: A very short drabble of Sherlock texting an unknown someone and written purely in dialogue.





	Still no tea

JW: "Sherlock. Who are you texting?"

SH: "…"

JW: "Sherlock."

SH: "…"

JW: "Sherlock!"

SH: "Yes, what John?"

JW: "Who are you texting?"

SH: "…"

JW: "Sherlock."

SH: "My girlfriend."

JW: "What?"

SH: "My girlfriend, isn't that obvious? Can you call Mrs. Hudson for tea?"

JW: "Wait, your girlfriend?"

SH: "Yes, John are you still stuck on that."

JW: "Well-"

SH: "I've got to do everything myself around here. Mrs. Hudson!!! Come help please!"

JW: "So a girlfrie-"

Mrs. H: "What happened? Is everything alright?!"

JW: "Yes, Mrs. Hudson, everything is perfectly-"

SH: "-awful, Mrs. Hudson. It's past eleven thirty and I still haven't had any tea!"

Mrs. H: "Sherlock, you know I'm not your house keepe-"

SH: "Irrelevant. Just make sure to not forget next time."

Mrs. H: "Well, now see here-"

JW: "He's got a girlfriend."

Mrs. H: "He's got a what?"

SH: "I don't see how that is relevant John. It's completely unnecessa-"

Mrs. H: "Oh, how wonderful Sherlock! What's her name?"

SH: "If you must know it's Gina and-"

Mrs. H: "Such a pretty name, Gina. Is she coming for tea?"

JW: "Well, I don't think-"

SH: "Yes, in fact she's coming by this afternoon."

JW: "Wha-"

Mrs. H: "Just splendid, Sherlock! I'll go prepare the biscuits."


End file.
